Una Luna Vacía
by claaraa
Summary: una versión distinta de luna nueva, narrada por Edward Cullen. ¿Qué harías si para salvar a la razón de tu existir, no la debes ver nunca más? ¿Y si Edward vuelve quince años despues...?


Luna de Media Noche

"Adiós Bella" dije con la poca fuerza que llevaba dentro.

"¡Espera!" espetó mientras intentaba alcanzarme.

Me acerqué con tristeza hacia ella. Sujeté sus muñecas y las deposité suavemente a sus costados. Me incliné y le besé la frente. Ella cerró los ojos con la poca fuerza que llevaba dentro.

"Cuídate mucho" le susurré.

Antes de que ella pudiera pestañar yo había desaparecido de su vista, y ella de la mía. Pero no me resistí, no me podía marchar, ella me necesitaba casi tanto como yo a ella.

Volví en donde la dejé, pero ella no estaba allí. Seguí su aroma, había caminado bastante. La encontré tirada en el suelo, llorando, desconcertada. Pensé en volver, en abrazarla, en besarla, en decirle cuanto la amo, y cuanto lo siento, prometerle que nunca más pasaría algo así. De jurarle mi amor por toda la eternidad.

Pero no pude, me convencí de volver sería totalmente egoísta de mi parte. Yo la necesitaba más de lo que ella me necesitaba a mí. No le podía hacer esto, no le podía arruinar su vida.

No pude volver. Sabiendo todo el mal que le podía causar, me tenía que ir. Aunque antes de desaparecer por siempre de su vida la vi, la observé como siempre lo había echo. Deteniéndome en cada fracción de su rostro, reviviendo cada momento que vivimos juntos.

"Te amo" susurré y me marché pensando que nunca volvería.

Ella me tenía que olvidar, tenía que seguir con su vida, y con mi recuerdo no lo podría hacer.  
Así que fui a su casa y destruí todo recuerdo de mí. Saqué las fotos, los billetes de viajes que le regalaron Esme y Carlisle, el estéreo del coche que le puso Emmett, y el disco que había creado especialmente para ella. Pero no me lo podía llevar, no podía marcharme dejándola sin una parte de mí. Con la idea en mente de que ella algún día enconaría mi recuerdo, escondí todas estas cosas debajo de un trozo de madera en el suelo de su habitación.

Bella estaba sola en el bosque, no sabría cómo volver y en el bosque estaba en peligro, claro que en menos peligro que a mi lado. Por esto le dejé una nota a Charlie que hablaba de parte de Bella, diciendo que estaba en el bosque. Él la buscaría.

Yo ya no tenía nada más que hacer allí. Me tenía que alejar. Debía desaparecer de su vida para siempre.

Entonces mis pies dejaron de tocar el suelo, corrí a una velocidad imposible incluso para mí, no podía volver. Sería imposible hacer como si Bella nunca hubiese existido. Pero ella lo tendría que lograr, tenía que borrarme de su mente. Sabía que estaría mucho tiempo intentando, pero al final lo lograría, y entonces sería feliz, feliz y estaría completamente a salvo. Sin mis problemas vampíricos.

Corrí sin mirar atrás, corrí, era lo único que restaba por hacer. Correr.

Corrí sin pasar por mi casa, no volví al bosque, no llamé a nadie, simplemente corrí. Corrí con ese ardor en mi estomago, me sentí tan vulnerable, tan frágil, tan humano.

Corrí, despareciendo para siempre de la vida de Isabella Marie Swan.

Corrí, desapareciendo para siempre de lo que podía llamarse vida.

Jurarle mi amor por toda la eternidad

No podía más con esta farsa. No podía seguir así, siguiéndole el rastro a Victoria para matarla. Mi vida estaba arruinada, vivía de la caza.

Hacía ocho años Alice y Jasper se habían ido a vivir a Canadá.

Hacía cinco años Esme, Carlisle, Emmett y Rosalie se marcharon.

Esme herida por mi tristeza.

Carlisle decepcionado por mi mal carácter hacia ellos.

Emmett enojado por mi falta de atención.

Y Rosalie desconcertada por mi amor eterno hacia Bella.

Porque cada vez que ellos trataban de ayudarme yo corría, me alejaba, y no volvía por meses. Cada vez que ellos mencionaban a Bella yo los atacaba, y todos los otros me detenían. Cada vez que una imagen, una palabra, o un simple recuerdo de Bella cruzaba por sus mentes, yo los miraba con repentino odio.

Hacía ocho años todo había terminado. Mi tristeza se había vuelto una onda e irreparable herida en mi interior. Ninguno pudo ocultarlo de su mente. Bella había desaparecido de las visiones de Alice, había muerto. Alice me trató de convencer de que sus visiones fallaban, pero su mente decía lo contrario, sus visiones funcionaban, la muerte de Bella era obvia.

Cuando Alice me había tratado de convencer de que la muerte de Bella no era mi culpa, había saltado hacia ella hiriéndola por completo. Casi la mataba, por suerte Jasper vino corriendo, nunca lo vi correr tan rápido, llegó, gruñó y me atacó.

Al día siguiente se marcharon a Canadá sin dedicarme una simple mirada.

Y luego de tres años los otros se fueron. Sus palabras eran que se querían quedar, hacerme compañía. Pero en sus mentes se querían marchar, ya no podían con migo, no me reconocían.

Y luego de quince años cazando animales, intentando localizar a Victoria, e hiriendo a las personas más importantes de mi vida, llegó Alice. Me dijo que volvió a ver a Bella en una visión. Fue corta, pero la vio. Bella estaba junto a Charlie.

Mientras ella trataba de encontrar la razón por la cual Bella había desaparecido de sus visiones yo sólo pensaba en Bella y sin despedirme de Alice corrí hacia Forks.

Fui a la casa de Bella y atravesé la puerta como un rayo.

Charlie esta allí, más arrugado y con canas, estaba sentado en el sofá. Saltó del susto cuando me vio.

"¿E…Edward?" tartamudeó con sorpresa.

"¿Dónde esta Bella?" le pregunté.

"¿Quién? ¿Cómo?" preguntó confundido "¿Tú también?"

No entendí la pregunta, pero no importaba.

Me acerque a él y volví a preguntar "¿Dónde esta Bella?" pero ahora le gruñí. Él dio un paso hacia atrás aterrado.

No me contestó. Pero lo pensó. Pensó en La Push.

Salí corriendo de la casa a toda velocidad. No me importaba que Charlie me viera correr así, tampoco entrar al territorio de los Quileute, si querían matarme: que lo hicieran. Nada me importaba, yo me conformaba con ver a Bella.

¿Pero, cómo la encontraría?

Me acerqué a un hombre que luego reconocí, era Billy Black.

"¿Dónde esta Bella?" le pregunté y me miró asombrado.

"¿Qué haces aquí? No puedes estar acá, no debes. ¡Vete!" me gritó.

"¿Dónde esta Bella?" articulé.

Entonces Bill pensó en una casita pequeña.  
"Gracias" dije en un tono malévolo y corrí hacia donde su pensamiento me llevaba.

Vi la casita. Estaba delante de mí; ante mis ojos. Sonreí. Era la hora. Ya era el tiempo del reencuentro.

Escuché su voz desde adentro de la casa. Su voz como coro de ángeles. Respiré hondo y toqué la puerta.

"Jake ¿vas tú?" dijo Bella desde el interior.

_Jake _¿Jacob Black?

Corrí y me escondí detrás de un árbol.

En el tiempo del recorrido no había considerado la idea de que Bella hubiese seguido con su vida. Estaba tan entusiasmado al saber que estaba viva que no pensé en que ella hubiese conocido a alguien más. Habían pasado quince largos años…

Jacob abrió la puerta y salió de la casa. Mis ojos no daban crédito a lo que veían. Jacob, Jacob estaba igual. Estaba más grande de altura y de cuerpo, pero estaba seguro de que tenía la misma edad. ¿Cómo podía ser posible?

Fue entonces cuando tuvo sentido, él era un hombre lobo, era inmortal. Qué raro. Pero no me importaba él, no me importaban las leyendas, no me importaba estar en su territorio, nada me importaba.

Bella fue a la puerta donde se encontró con Jacob. Estaba preciosa, hermosa, pero ya era una mujer adulta. Ya tenía treinta y tres años, esto me provocó un hondo dolor. Si la hubiese transformado cuando tuve la posibilidad, ahora estaríamos juntos, para toda la eternidad. Pero no, porque hubiera destruido su alma.

Jacob se acercó a Bella, la tomó por la espalda y la besó.

Entonces entendí lo que tanto miedo me causaba: Bella me había olvidado.

Sentí como si siendo humano me hubieran clavado un puñal en el corazón. Me estaba muriendo. O eso sentía. Parado detrás de un árbol, viendo este espectáculo, mí vida perdió sentido, de la misma manera de cuando pensé que Bella había muerto.

Deseé con todo mí ser, ser humano, para saltar a un acantilado y dejar que el agua inundase mis problemas y allí dejar de respirar, dejar de vivir. Abandonar por fin ese mundo que me asfixiaba y no me dejaba descansar. Necesitaba paz. Porque, ¿para qué vivir si la persona que amas te ha olvidado?

"_¡Porque me tuve que marchar hace quince años! ¡Fue el error más grande de mi existencia!" _Pensé, "_y para dejar a Bella en manos de un hombre lobo, esas criaturas inmaduras y de seguro más peligrosa que yo."_

Pero _What's done cannot be undone_. Como leí en algún momento de mi vida en Macbeth. Y ahora tendría que pagar las consecuencias.

Lo que hice, está hecho, y no puedo volver el tiempo atrás.

Bella amaba a Jacob, y él a ella. Pero no tanto como yo la amo. ¿Ella me seguía amando?

Debía estar feliz porque Bella lo estaba. Pero no, felicidad no sentía.

Debía desaparecer, desaparecer nuevamente. Pero, ¿no estaría cometiendo el mismo error que antes? Tal vez tenía que ir con Bella y amarla para siempre, pero yo estaba seguro de que ella no me amaba. Después de el daño que le causé. ¿Qué podía esperar? Seguramente me odiaba.

"Amor ¿Quién era?" le preguntó Bella a Jacob. _Amor, amor, amor _le había dicho. Repetí esas palabras en mi interior.

"Supongo que nadie" Contestó él y sonrió.

Una niña pequeña, de no más de dos años, salió del interior de la casa. Era una niña preciosa, era… muy parecida a Bella, pero no tan pálida como ella.

"Mami, mami" dijo.

Mis ojos se abrieron de par en par, pude sentir mi corazón dolorido en mi interior. Me quedé helado, duro como piedra, petrificado.

Bella cogió a la niña en un gran abrazo y la condujo al interior de la casa. Escuché risas. Frases. Besos. Cariños. Bella era feliz.

Se me nubló la vista, ya no veía nada, pero sentir sentía, sentía un dolor que penetraba cada parte de mi ser.

Por el exterior de la casita, seguí la voz de Bella. Me asomé por una ventana y allí estaba ella. Estaba en un baño. Buscó en un pequeño placar una caja. Prendió la ducha y abrió la caja. Tomó un papel arrugado y comenzó a llorar, lloró mucho, lloró como yo estaría llorando si pudiera.

Me enfoqué en el papel. Era una foto. Automáticamente mi boca se abrió, era nuestra foto. Lo había encontrado. En la caja también vi los boletos de avión, la estéreo, y mi disco. Sonreí ante esto. No me había olvidado.

Me amaba.

Pensé en entrar y decirle cuanto la amaba, de pedirle perdón, y besarla. Pero no, ella tenía una familia. Y yo no debía entrometerme de nuevo en su vida.

"Te amo Bella" susurré para que ella me escuchara.

Se paró, y miró para todos lados. Luego se desvaneció en el suelo y observó la foto.

"Edward" murmuró y rompió a llorar.

Me había escuchado, conociéndola, ella creyó que fue su mente. Esa mente que jamás podré leer.

La miré por última vez y corrí.

Yo ya no podía vivir más, sólo tenía dos opciones: ir a Volterra o con Jacob. Para pedirle a ambos lo mismo. Morir.


End file.
